


Kiss the Cook

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro tries to make Keith a nice, romantic meal.





	Kiss the Cook

   “Shiro!  I’m back!”  Keith kicked off his boots and hung up his jacket.  “Are you cooking something?  It smells good.”

   Keith walked into the kitchen to a sight he had never seen before.  Shiro was standing next to the stove with a spatula in one hand and the handle of a pan in the other.  He turned to Keith when he heard him come in and was now wearing a big smile on his face.  He was cooking something, but only wearing sweatpants, house slippers, and an apron that barely covered his chest.

   “Hey, babe,” Shiro said with a grin.  “I didn’t-”

   “What the hell are you doing!?”  Keith rushed over and took the spatula from Shiro’s hand.  He then turned the burner heat down and put a lid on the pan.

   “I thought I would try to make you something since you were out for so long!”  Shiro said back, trying to get Keith’s focus to be on him.

   “Well, you’re going to get hurt!”  Keith put his hands on his hips.  “Cooking with this much oil isn’t easy, and you could burn yourself very badly if you’re not careful!”

   “I’m sorry...”  Shiro gingerly hugged Keith.  “I just wanted to do something nice.”

   Keith hugged him back.  “I know, but you need to be more cautious.  The oil could splatter and burn your chest.”  Keith paused and furrowed his brows.  “And why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

   “I wanted to be sexy and cook for you shirtless.  That’s romantic, right?”

   Keith chuckled.  “Yeah, of course it is.”

   “Do I get a kiss, though?  For trying?”

   “I suppose so.”    

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumble page.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated.


End file.
